


Wee Little Lads

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: A story of two young boys discovering their passion for sex. A 'cumming of age' story if you will.





	Wee Little Lads

 

 

Sebastian was a growing boy, experiencing all the joys of budding adulthood at the tender age of thirteen. He found his voice would sometimes scratch at the back of his throat  when he tried to speak and a glorious new development in the form of the little blond hairs had started to shoot out from his armpits and pubic region. Along with a constant feeling of being sweaty, oily, and constantly sleep deprived, he had also discovered a startling new appetite for sex, which left his cock at attention sometimes during the most inconvenient situations. Although he felt confused and slightly embarrassed by these new changes, Sebastian enjoyed the fact that it meant he was becoming a man.

 

It was difficult to accommodate to these new adjustments alone, and genuinely felt like he had no one to talk to. His father was an intimidating man who Sebastian feared would dismiss any questions he posed, and didn’t fancy a lecture about the birds and the bees from a man Sebastian was convinced was constantly disappointed in his son. He had one good mate, but Jim was just now nearing a year his junior and was much more interested in bugs and comic books than in girls.

 

It was a windy Friday evening that had Sebastian grinning like a madman and on his bike before his dad could give him a piece of his mind. Never one to reject the offer from his friend, It took him only half his usual twenty minutes, and nearly broke his own record. Jim was ecstatic over a new gift he’d received, and in his excitement, bounded up the stairs ahead of Sebastian and into a bedroom that was much tidier then his would ever be.

 

“This is a Red Postman butterfly,” Jim said, his high voice ringing with enthusiasm. He showed Sebastian an open faced box with glass paneling, inside was a butterfly with a wingspan smaller than his palm, perpetually suspended with open wings by tiny black pins. “Heliconius erato!” he recited casually. “My uncle brought it from Ecuador. Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Sebastian tapped the glass with his finger as if it would cause the butterfly inside to flutter. “Yeah,” he agreed. “That’s proper cool, mate. She’s a right beauty too.” Insects had never really been an interest of his, but he was happy to entertain his younger friend. “Actually, I gots something to show you too,” he grinned.

 

Borrowed from the dusty shoe box in his dad’s closet, Sebastian pulled out a glossy-paged magazine from his backpack. “Go and shut your door, yeah?” he instructed. “Now this is some confidencial shit, you can’t go telling anyone, you hear?” He knew that would pique Jim’s interests right up.

 

“What is it?”

 

Sebastian puffed out his chest, “THIS-” he dropped the book down on Jim’s bed. “-Is a porno mag. Go on, take a look, bet you ain’t never seen any girls like that before.”

 

He watched Jim’s eyes widen as he flipped through the explicit pictures. Sebastian had done his fair share of observation as he had kept the mag a good three days before he was willing to share the girls with anyone else. “Where’d you find this? They’re all naked.”

 

“Duh, they’re ‘sposed to be,” Sebastian said, coming to sit down next to his friend on the bed as he studied the smooth-skinned women with puckered breasts, barely covered by a lacy nightgowns and rarely knickered. “I nicked it from me dad’s closet, he doesn’t know I took it.” He could tell it was probably the first time Jim had seen any girls naked, so he let the other take his time when flipping through the pages despite having spent ample time with each one himself. “Most girls don’t look this fine in real life,” he told Jim, suddenly the self-proclaimed authority on women's bodies. “They’ve usually got some hair down here, and their tits aren’t as big.”

 

“Why’s your dad got this in his closet?” Jim asked, sounding like an ignorant child.

 

“It makes him feel good I ‘spect. You know, some guys like to have a wank while they think about this stuff,” he said, pretended as though he hadn’t done the same thing only the night before. “Don’t it make _you_ feel good?”

 

Jim let out a small laugh. “Erm, yeah. Her boobs are… really nice.” Sebastian snatched the magazine from the younger boy’s lap, suddenly angry over Jim’s lack of appreciation.

 

“See, I knew it. You aren’t ready for this shit, you’re too young,” he decided. “You probably don’t even know about sex and stuff.” It made him upset to think he couldn’t share his favorite new interest with his best mate.

 

“Do too!” Came the indignant reply. “It’s when grown ups get naked and kiss,” Jim said back, obviously unsure but feeling left out.

 

Sebastian snorted. “That’s only half of it. And it’s not just grown-ups, you know, anyone can do it. I did it!” He claimed pridefully.

 

“Yeah right!”

 

“I did! But, just by myself.” He looked at Jim, willing the other to understand without having to explain it, but Jim’s brown eyes looked just as lost. “Oh come on, you ain’t ever touched yourself before?” Sebastian asked, grabbing the front of his jeans for reference like he’d seen men do.

 

Jim gave a little shrug and shook his head.

 

“Well it feels wicked good. Sometimes I do it after I look at these photos. It- it doesn’t make you feel- you know, hard?”

 

“I don’t know. But I don’t think it counts if you’re by yourself, Seb” Jim said, starting to laugh again. “You can’t have babies that way.”

 

“That’s not why people do sex, Jim. Sometimes they just do it to feel good. Here-” he opened up the magazine again to a particularly favored page of a girl wearing a cowboy hat. He’d named her Wendy. Sebastian pointed to her hairless lower body. “This is where the guy puts his willy. Sometimes in her fanny, but sometimes in her bum, too,” he explained, using words he was sure Jim would understand.

 

He felt a bit jaded when Jim gave a chuckle. “That’s gross,” he said, obviously finding the topic a lot funnier than Sebastian intended.

 

“No it’s not! I guess you wouldn’t understand, you’re just a kid.”

 

“Yeah? Well at least I don’t want to put my cock up some girls’ bum,” the younger boy teased. Sebastian gave Jim a shove wich landed him on the floor with magazine. Jim held it over his face, gave his voice a higher, mocking tone, and said, “Oh Sebastian! Please come and put your willy in my bum, yee-haw!”

 

“Shut up!” Sebastian said, grabbing the magazine and shoving it back in his bag so Jim would end his tirade. Jim kept laughing though, climbing back onto the bed, apparently pleased with himself. “Oi, shut up, I mean it, stop having a go at me.”

 

Once it was clear his requests were not followed by Jim, Sebastian pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor. He was bigger and stronger, but Jim had a quick, frantic wrestling style that helped him evaded capture by wriggling his body free of Sebastian’s grasp. He was giggling as he escaped, only to be brought down again when Sebastian grabbed his legs and tripped him. They rolled around on Jim’s rough carpet until Sebastian claimed victory by taking Jim’s head in an arm hold and pinning down his body.

 

Although he really hadn’t considered any ulterior implications, the suggestive friction to his most sensitive areas brought a warmth to Sebastian's groin that not even his trousers could hide. He scrambled off the younger boy, watching Jim’s round face return to it’s normal color after being allowed to breath again.

 

“No fair, I wasn’t even ready,” Jim said, unphased by the loss. “What’s the matter with you? Have to pee?”

 

Sebastian was holding the front of his jeans again, unsure if Jim would laugh if he tried to explain. “Nah, but erm, sometimes if _it_ gets bumped or- or touched, it gets hard.”

 

Jim was looking at him with his head cocked to the sike with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, but at least he wasn’t erupting with giggles. “It does?” he asked, glancing at where the older boy had positioned his hand.

 

“Yeah. Do you- want to see?” he asked, excitement flooding through his body.

 

“Erm- I donno..”

 

But the idea had found its way into Sebastian’s hormone filled head, and would not be dislodged. “Yeah, come on. I’ll show you mine, and you can show me yours.” Jim still looked quite conflicted, but Sebastian was filled with a sort nervous energy he’d never experienced before, and it drove him to pull down his zipper and release his cock from the slit in his pants. He was proud at its length, having grown considerably over the last few months with every centimeter he explored. He thought it looked quite good too, thought he didn’t have much to compair with, slightly darker than his skin, with a pink top that grew pinker the harder he became, or the tighter he squeezed.

 

Jim was staring at it dopely, and Sebastian wished he could read the younger boy’s mind. “Well?” he asked, watching it stick up without the aid of his hand. “Aren't you going to show me yours? It’s only fair.”

 

Jim looked down at his own trousers for a moment before giving a little sigh, standing up, and shimmying down his jeans until they fell to his ankles. Slowly, as though he was purposefully teasing Sebastian with anticipation, he lowered his briefs until his privates were available for Sebastian to see. It made him feel oddly proud to notice his cock was larger than Jim’s, even though it wasn’t much of an even contest.

 

Jim was looking down at himself when Sebastian said, “You know, if you touch it, it’ll get hard like mine,” and watched the other boy take the smaller, uncircumcised prick it in his little left hand.

 

“Like this?”

 

“Nah, you gotta kinda touch it like this.” Sebastian demonstrated with his own length, grabbing hold of the base and giving it a decent stroke, making sure to run his fingers over the sensitive head.

 

“It tickles,” came Jim’s quiet voice.

 

“It does at first,” he assured his friend. “But after a little bit..” Sebastian closed his eyes momentarily, leaning back against the rise of the bed. “Here, come sit down, I’ll show you how to do it properly.” He patted the floor next to him and Jim showed considerably less reluctance than he had at first, seeming comfortable with the idea as he came to sit down.

 

“Like this?” he asked again, his thin fingers pulling down the skin around his cock as he tried to mimic the older boy’s movements. “I think it’s working, it sorta’ feels good.” It was a promising sign when Sebastian looked over and Jim had his eyes closed, head leaned back, and hand more confidently stroking his prick. Though he found mildly alarming that watching Jim was giving him that familiar warm, jittery feeling that he usually got from looking at his prized magazine, there was something very satisfying about sharing the experience.

 

Sebastian’s hand moved in practiced stroked, lightly over the tip only to tighten his grip at the base and repeat the process. He was enjoying the connection he felt with the other boy as they sat together waking their pricks, up until he watched Jim stop. “I think I’m gunna pee,” he complained.

 

“No, no, it just feels like that. Here, keep going.” With little thought or preparation, he reached over with his less dexterous hand and wrapped it around Jim’s hardened cock, watching it slip through his fingers as he jerked it up and down. “That feel good?” he asked, feeling Jim relax after the initial tenseness a foreign hand had created.

 

“Yeah,” came the half-mumbled reply, almost as if Jim had been falling asleep, though Sebastian knew it was much more exciting than that.

 

He felt like pleased with his ability to handle both their cocks, and his confidence got the better of him. When he took his hand away, the other boy’s eyes shot open. “Why’d you stop, I said it feels good.”

 

Sebastian’s cheeks were flushed, and he bit his lip, filled with nervous energy. “Let me put my cock in your bum,” he said, unable to hide his eagerness.

 

Jim’s face was blushed a rosey hue as well, but he looked hesitant. “What? No way, that’s- that’s disgusting, Seb.”

 

“No, it’ll feel great, I promise!” He scooted himself closer to Jim on the floor, till their thighs were touching. “Come on, just like grown-ups, you’ll like it.” Sebastian was unsure whether Jim really would like it, but he knew what he wanted was to be inside another person, to feel them tighten around his cock as he filled them up. He thought about it every time he got himself off, though it had always been a girl in his mind and not his best mate.

 

“I don’t know..” But Sebastian started massaging his cock again and Jim fell quiet with a small, shaky moan. Sebastian leaned against him, continuing the subtle motions with his hand as he pushed Jim down on the floor.

 

“Yeah, that’s right, just keep focusing on that feeling. You feel it building up, sorta in your stomach?” Jim only whined in response, but Sebastian could tell it was basically a ‘yes’. He lay down behind the other boy, continuing attention to the other’s body as he felt his own cock nudge against his friend’s uncovered arse.

 

He felt excited, a little confused, but very turned-on. His cock felt tight and hot, like it might cum without him even touching it. He maneuvered the head of his prick between Jim’s soft, pale cheeks, rubbing the pe-cum like a paste over an entrance he ached to fill.

 

Sebastian had explored more of his body than just his cock, and knew from a few adventurous showers that arses were tight and difficult to enter quickly without any form of lubricant. Since he didn’t have soap, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and welled up a decent amount of spit before bringing the hand not currently attached to his friend’s cock to the boy’s arse instead.

 

Jim gave a slight groan of protest as Sebastian guided his cock to the slickened area and gave a good push. He let go of Jim’s cock and took hold of his hip instead, pulling the other’s bum flush against him as his cock finally invaded the tight ring of muscle with a painfully slow thrust.

 

“Ow! Ouch, stop-” Jim said, and Sebastian instantly felt the other’s smaller body tense up as he struggled with the discovery of a new and painful feeling.

 

“Shhh, you want your mum to come up here?” He breathed, concentrating on the almost overwhelming feeling he was experiencing inside the other’s arse.

 

“It hurts,” he complained again as Sebastian started moving in sporadic thrusts. He moved his hand down to Jim’s cock again even though it provided him with less momentum. The response was well earned though, and he could hear only Jim’s quiet moans as he finally started to prod and stroke the other the way he might do himself. Only a few minutes later Jim gasped and Sebastian felt the other’s body spasm entirely as he had what must have been his first orgasm. It was all much more than he had expected, and soon after, without much effort at all, Sebastian was following, shooting that milky, white cum that he found so appealing into the arse of his best friend.

 

He was stuck in a moment of bliss, lasting longer than it had following his first wank. He would have gladly kept his sensitive prick buried tightly up Jim’s welcoming bum all night, his arm heavily draped over his friend’s waist, but Jim was first to disrupt the silence.

 

“Was that sex?” he asked, his voice sounding unusually timid.

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian breathed back. He went to wipe off his hand on the carpet but found Jim hadn’t, and probably couldn't, actually produce any cum of his own yet. “Did you like it?” He asked, his cock still twitching inside the other boy.

 

“Uh huh, but it kinda hurts.” Sebastian slowly removed his spent willy from Jim’s arse with a shiver of sensitivity from both of their bodies.

 

“It hurts less the more you do it,” he promised. “I thought you were really great.”

 

He thought Jim sounded pleased. “You did?”

 

“Oh yeah, way better doing it by myself. You have a really great arse.”

 

He heard Jim laugh a little bit. “Thanks, your hand felt really good.” Jim pulled up his pants, looking quite pleased in Sebastian’s opinion. “Want to help me build a rocket ship out of legos?”

 

“Okay,” Sebastian agreed, contently dazed and pulling his trousers back up. He didn’t know exactly how it had happened or what it meant, but he knew they were going to do it again, and hopefully soon.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> College has kept me busy and it's been hard to write for enjoyment purposes. It's good to have some pre-established characters and a loyal audience. Hope you enjoyed this morning's steamy writing exercise.


End file.
